Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food articles for cooking. The cabinet can also define an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Certain oven appliances include a pair of doors rotatably mounted to the cabinet at the opening to permit selective access to the cooking chamber through the opening. Oven appliances having such doors are generally referred to as French door style oven appliances.
Certain French door oven appliances include a linkage assembly that connects the oven appliance's pair of doors such that the doors open and close simultaneously. Such a configuration can be useful. For example, the pair of doors can each include a handle. By providing a linkage assembly that connects the pair of doors, a user can pull on either handle in order to open or close both of the doors simultaneously. Thus, a user holding food items in one hand can open or close both doors with the other free hand.
Certain linkage assemblies include rods or other connecting members that cross each other. During opening and closing of the doors, such rods or other connecting members can rub against each other. Over time, significant wear damage can develop due to such contact. Further, such contact can be noisy and/or generate debris that negatively affects performance of the oven appliance.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for improving performance of a linkage assembly that couples a pair of doors of the oven appliance would be useful. In particular, an oven appliance with features for limiting or eliminating contact between connecting members of the linkage assembly would be useful.